


Rainy Day

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rain, cute timesss, i love rain sm, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: "...It's raining." Armilly stated blankly.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is very messy and is just me wanting to write something cute (ﾉ*°▽°)ﾉ

"...It's raining." Armilly stated blankly. The rain had come very suddenly, and fast.

"Seems so", Copernica took out an umbrella, it having the near same blue as her outfit, "Why aren't you taking one out? You'll get sick." Rain tended to go where steam is supposed to come out. It wouldn't kill you, of course, but it really didn't feel good at all if there was too much. The rain seemed to be in huge amounts, too.

"I forgot mine." Said Armilly flatly. She looked nervous as rain splashed on her. It had looked sunny just minutes ago.

"You're a hero and you forgot your umbrella?" Copernica almost laughed, it was silly that she had forgotten. She was a hero, after all, they should be prepared. Being prepared was why Copernica had brought an umbrella on a sunny day, after all.

"You don't have to point it out." Armilly had a sheepish look on her face.

"Here", she attempted to raise the umbrella over both of them, but it wasn't exactly easy considering her height. Armilly caught on and grabbed it from her, raising it over both of them. The rain was just pouring on more and more, but at least they were both covered.

Kind of.

"You can get more under the umbrella, you know." Commented Armilly. Copernica was... Half way under it. Droplets of rain dripped from her hat and fell by her feet. She looked nervous.

For Copernica herself, she easily understood why she was feeling nervous. It had actually started very close to the end of the behemoth journey, though at the time she didn't realize. Something had felt more than usual. "Something" being completely undefined, but there. Then the feeling kept growing until she had realized what that feeling was: being in love.

Well, more like thinking she had a crush. She had felt scared at first, considering how her last crush had gone, even though Armilly was a completely different case. First of all, it was actually possible at all for the relationship to be healthy, as well as several other reasons, all good. But even then, that fear still lingered, though over time became less as she healed.

And then after more time she realized it absolutely was not a crush. She straight up was in love with her long time best friend. And she had no idea how to deal with it, so for now she just tried to learn how to.

And, frankly, considering all this, being really close to Armilly was nerve wracking. Very nerve wracking.

"I'm- I'm fine!" She absolutely was not fine about this. Her hat was getting soaked, she could swear rain was going through it at this point. Sure, rain was pretty, but otherwise she didn't care for it that much, and this was exactly why. Armilly looked confused, causing Copernica to make a very quiet sigh and put herself completely under the umbrella. Armilly seemed to do a double take.

"I think you should take your hat off!" Said Armilly while laughing.

"What- why?"

"It's soggy!"

"Hats can't get soggy..." Copernica mumbled in confusion as she began taking it off. When she grabbed the lid water may as well have poured out in a small stream and her eyes widened, "I don't think it's supposed to be possible for my hat to hold that much."

"Rain doesn't like your hat." Armilly was still laughing as Copernica removed her hat from her head.

"We should head back, we can't do much like this... And I want to get my hat dried off." Armilly nodded her head in agreement and they began the walk back to Goosebucket.

The fact she was so close to Armilly, as in their shoulders were nearly touching, (or they would be if she was tall enough anyway.) was making her face feel warm. She felt like she didn't know what to say, as if she said anything she'd just mess up.

"I don't get why it's called Goosebucket."

"Huh?" Copernica sputtered out. Well, she may have already messed up.

"I've never seen a goose there ever. And we've been there all our lives."

"Well- well I mean, er, what if there were a lot of geese before that?"

"But if there isn't any now it should have it's name changed, or else people will go there for geese."

"People never visit Goosebucket if their family doesn't live- doesn't live there", She could feel herself stuttering, and she could've sworn her face was red, "That's not really how town names work anyways." She looked up toward Armilly, only to be met with a concerned look.

"Did you get sick?"

"HUH- N-no! I'm fine! It wouldn't set in that fast."

"But you're stuttering and your face is really red."

"That's because _IIIII_ , " It was long and drawn out, " _have that happen_ when I get nervous. Which I am. _About my hat_." Her face was slowly getting more red. This was horrible lying. She wasn't even usually this bad at it!

Suddenly she felt herself slip, and be grabbed by the arm before she could feel her body slam into the ground, and basically get put back on her feet. She stayed quiet for several seconds. She forgot how fast Armilly could act on instinct.

"... Th-thanks." Her voice sounded shocked.

"You have a good idea, though!"

"What?"

"We could slide on the mud."

"Wh- sliding home is a horrible idea."

"Come on! It'd be fun!"

"Absolutely not, my hat is already soaked wet and I'd like to not be covered in mud", Despite being so against it, she was smiling, "And let's hope I don't slip again either..." They were close to Goosebucket now, she could see the village clearly.

"Here." Stated Armilly with a grin before suddenly grabbing her hand before Copernica could react, "That way you won't slip again."

"Thanks." She was holding her hand.

Wait.

_**She was holding her hand.** _

Copernica felt her face get ten times warmer and more red than she thought possible. It didn't help she couldn't even wear her hat to hide her face. Hat in one hand and Armilly's hand ( _oh my cog she was holding Armilly's hand_ ) in the other, she couldn't even try to hide her face. She felt like she couldn't speak at all.

This most definitely doesn't mean this was necessarily bad at all. In fact, it was amazing. Holding Armilly's hand made her realize how armor covered it was, in a weird charming way. In general it just felt... Nice. But also she was blushing heavily and had no idea how she wasn't locked in place.

She looked up at Armilly, who was looking toward the village. It was close now, luckily. Armilly seemed really happy, and apparently that was contagious right now. Even if they were both happy, Copernica felt extremely flustered. She really hadn't expected this to happen at all, and really hadn't been prepared.

For a second she thought she saw something show up on Armilly's face, the moment she saw her turning her head slightly more away. It was probably her eyes playing tricks. Probably.

When they finally got to home, it dawned on Copernica that the rest of the way back both had been insanely quiet. The last time Armilly had been so quiet was when _that_ had happened with Gilgamech. But this was different, she could literally feel Armilly's happiness radiating off of her.

"I'm- I'm uh- I'm going to- I'm going to go inside now." Said Copernica as she hesitantly let go of Armilly's hand. In truth, she didn't really want to, but she was already flustered and red in the face enough. She didn't want an accidental love confession to happen, and she desperately needed to calm down. Today had been... Shocking, to say the least.

"I'm gonna go back out, I don't want to just sit inside for today!" Armilly announced. Copernica noticed once again she seemed really happy, almost euphoric. She put Copernica's wet umbrella away and grabbed her own, then began her leave.

"You were really cute today, by the way!" Said Armilly at the last second before leaving.

"Thanks." Responded Copernica despite Armilly not being able to hear it. Then she processed what Armilly had said, "... _WAIT-_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, You Know,


End file.
